Six More Weeks of Headaches
by princess3170
Summary: "Please don't be the Groundhog..." Bunnymund hasn't ever liked the Groundhog, but every hate-filtered relationship has to start somewhere, and surpisingly enough, it goes back to the Blizzard of '68. Oneshot. Better than summary.


**This is not during current times of the Guardians. I couldn't help but think about how Bunny was hopping the Groundhog wasn't going a be the new guardian, and, well, instant plot bunny!**

Bunnymund E. Aster was having a bad day _before _the winter spirit started messing with his holes.

No, not the winter spirit you're probably thinking of, though Jack did have the major part in his bad mood pre-hole mishap.

Bunnymund had never had a problem with the spirit before. Easter Sunday was in springtime, and Jack's business was in winter. But the winter spirit was apparently bored just bringing cold to the counties that were having winter, because the Easter Bunny had woken up with a full scale blizzard spanning all across Australian.

"Get back here you little pest!" Bunnymund growled, hopping rooftop to rooftop after the winter spirit in question. Not only was it hard to travel because the ground was frozen over, but children who bothered to dig through the snow couldn't open his eggs because they were frozen shut, and his boomerangs had frozen over so that when he picked one of them up, it shattered on contact. Those weren't only weapons, they were one of the last things he had from before the other Pookas were wiped out!

Jack just laughed, flying ahead of him, just out of reach. "It's just a little snow joey, loosen up."

Joey? Did this kid just call him a _kangaroo? _"Well you're little snow is stopping me from getting my job done mate." Bunnymund snapped, looking like mate was the last thing he wanted to call Jack.

"Sorry, I make snow, I don't melt it. " Jack snickered, suddenly floating away on a breeze.

Bunnymund would have demanded him to come back, but found he had run out of roofs, and was soon flailing as he dropped thirty feet on to the ice covered ground. He landed on the ground in, ironically, the same position one would be in to make a snow angel.

Suddenly, a high pitched laughter filled the air. "You look like such a idiot right now! You got poned by a kid!" The source of the high pitch laughter exclaimed quickly, as if he was in a rush to say as many words as quickly as he could.

Bunny looked up with a snarl on his face to find a odd sight. A small, furry creature was still cackling at him from a small hole in the ground. It's beady eyes shined with mirth at his misfortune.

"Why don't you just go back to where you came from before I use you as my new boomerangs?" Bunnymund snapped. The small creature has the aura of a spirit, though Bunnymund didn't recognize him.

"Oh, the big furry bunny's going to beat me up, I'm so afraid." More laughter.

"Listen mate-"

"Mate? Who'd want to mate with you? I can't even tell your face from your rear end!" The animal cackled.

Suddenly the animal was held upwards in Bunny's fist." Listen you little furry-gah!"

Bunny dropped the animal as it bit him. The animal wagged its hindquarters at him tauntingly. "I'm a groundhog g enius. Punxsutawney Phil's the name. but since you obviously can't remember nothin', you can call me Phil." The spirit of Groundhog Day blurred, moving with a speed that could match the hero kids were calling the Flash. The Groundhog quickly grabbed his remaining boomerang and darted off quickly.

"Give that back to bloody ingrate!" Bunnymund hissed. He tapped on the ground, which only furthered his frustration. Like before, the ground was so frozen it was hard to open a portal. Tapping again, more forcefully, a small hole started to form at a agonizingly slow pace. Everytime it widened a bit of ice cracked. After a few moments, a hole big enough to squeeze through opened.

Bunny dived in, only to continue his fall instead of landing in his tunnel ways. Someone had somehow gotten into his tunnels and predicted where he landed, and dung another hole through the rock. It was big enough so he could fall in, but small enough so it wouldn't get out. His legs sticking out of the small hole and his face slightly smushed against the bottom, his hindquarters wiggled in attempt to free himself.

"What the bloody-?"

Suddenly, the same annoying chackled sounded out again, though it was accompanied with another _very _familiar laughter. It only took a second to realize who the groundhog had teamed up with.

"Jack Frost when I get out of here-"

"Pipe your blowhole fluffy. I saw my shadow, which means there's supposed to be six more weeks of winter, but you went ahead and brought spring anyway. You know when you mess with holidays retribution is perfectly legal." Phil snickered.

"You determined that from a shadow? What kind of stupid holiday is that?"

"Groundhog Day." Jack Frost grinned, Bunnymund jerking when the Groundhog kicked him on the tosh. "And to make sure his holiday continues, you're going to have to stay here for awhile."

"Wait, _what?"_

Ignoring his exclamation, Jack floated into the air and up the hole Bunny had created before he got into this mess. "See you in six weeks fluffy!"

The groundhog only cackled again at this, before blurring again and shooting down Bunnymund's tunnels, speeding down it at a incredible speed.

"You better not have bloody left me here!" Bunnymund wiggled again, realizing the two spirits of winter had left him .

Jack Frost may have frozen his country, but that Groundhog...well there was going to be hell to pay once he got out.

He just hoped that neither of them might become a Guardian one day. The Pooka instantly laughed at the thought of Jack Frost being a Guardian.

Like _that _would ever happen.


End file.
